She Comes
by Lillian Smith
Summary: They told me that they found me in a forest. They told me that my parents abandoned me because they hated me. I didn't question that because I had amnesia. But that was two years ago. Now that I think about it, how did they know my parents abandoned me? And those people I saw...I never met them, but why do they feel so...familiar? [ABANDONED WORK]
1. Prologue

**I just hope ya'll enjoy this...**

 _ **Rated: K**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**_

* * *

 **She Comes**

 **Prologue**

She opened her eyes and got up.

She looked around…

They were in a clearing. Well, her family and her.

It was Katie's idea that they go for a little trip to experience how their parents felt when they went for their journeys. Their parents had told them stories of their journeys and she and her siblings were _waiting_ for the day they'd get to go for their pokémon journeys. Only two more years, and they'd be on their own pokémon journeys!

Coming back to our story…

She looked around. Everyone was asleep. The campfire was put out. The moon and stars were shining bright.

But why did she wake up in the first place? Sure, she couldn't sleep, but she heard a sound.

She strained her ears.

….

 _Oh well,_ she thought. _Must've been the wind or something. But I'll take a small walk around. Maybe then I'll feel sleepy._

Before she started walking around the place she took one last look at her sleeping family and smiled warmly.

Little did she know that it would be the last time she'll see them for what it seems like a long time.

She started walking. She smiled and touched the tender leaves around her. She breathed the fresh air and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and continued walking…

* * *

[Next morning…]

The pink-haired woman squinted her blue eyes as she saw something out of ordinary from her team's Meowth-shaped hot-air balloon. She took a pair of binoculars and saw what it was.

"James, Meowth, you need to see this…" she spoke.

"What is it, Jessie?" James, a blue-haired fellow with green eyes, inquired taking his eyes of the stove he was cooking breakfast on.

"Just look," the woman, identified as Jessie said.

"Okay," the Meowth, who could apparently talk, said while tossing a pair of binoculars to James and taking one for himself.

Then they both looked down. What they saw _was_ out of ordinary. Among the trees and bushes, someone, a girl, was lying on the ground, unconscious, looking hurt and tired.

"She must be lost," James said.

"Well, you know what we do with those who are lost, don't you?" Jessie asked.

Meowth smirked.

* * *

"She was lost, you say?" the man in an orange suit asked the trio of Jessie, James and Meowth. They were in a room. A Persian was sitting next to the man comfortably. Meowth glared at Persian.

"Yes," the trio replied.

"And she's clearly one of those kids," the man said.

"Yes, Boss."

"This is good. Since she is one of the children of two of the most talented trainers in the world, she too will be talented and will be a good addition to Team Rocket. Go to the lab and meet Dr. Sanders. Tell him that I sent you."

"Yes, sir," the trio nodded.

"And since your contributions to the Team have improved, consider yourselves promoted," the Boss smiled.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," the trio said and quickly left the office.

* * *

"I am going to erase her memory, or else she won't contribute anything to us. But we have a problem here," a brunette in a lab coat said.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"You see," she said. "We cannot exactly erase her memory completely. So, anything that would remind her of her identity _must_ be kept away from her, because there is a chance that it will remind her of her identity, and she would want to go back."

"Okay," Meowth and Jessie said.

"What exactly must we keep her away from?" James asked.

"Knowledge about herself or her family, friends, etc., pictures of anyone she was close with, and generally things that would remind her of her identity," came the reply.

* * *

"Now that her memory is erased, I think that she'll take a little bit of time to wake up….." Meowth said, looking at the sleeping girl who was now in a room that Team Rocket had given her. Everyone had rooms and roommates. Two other female grunts who were a little older than her were the girl's roommate.

The girl slept peacefully while Jessie, James and MeoWth discussed what to do with her. Her roommates weren't there at that moment.

"So, what are we going to tell her?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.

"You know, about her story and all. We can't tell her about her original identity for she would want to go back," James said.

"We can tell her that her parents abandoned her," Meowth suggested.

"Yes. And that she has amnesia," Jessie added.

"Hmm...So, it'll be like this: Her parents abandoned her in a forest because they didn't like her. We found her in the forest and rescued her. She, for some unknown reason has amnesia," Meowth summed up.

"Yes," James agreed. "That way they'll consider Team Rocket her savior and will not be interested in going back home!"

"And her name will be…." Jessie said. "Ah, I got it! We'll name her Laura! Laura….um…..White. Her name is Laura White!"

"That name isn't anything like her real name," James noted.

"And that will give her no clue of her identity!" Meowth said triumphantly.

* * *

 **I know, it's weird and all, but please bear with me. And...I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**She Comes**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

[Two years later…]

A certain girl was dancing and singing around her room…..well, her and her friends' room. They were currently outside on a mission. She didn't see them really often. She had red hair that went till her mid-back which was tied in two ponytails and green-eyes. She was wearing a Team Rocket suit, Jessie's own creation. She had preferred the normal one, but Jessie had already given her a mini-version of her own uniform. She said she was very grateful for it.

She couldn't wait to start her own journey and make great contributions to her Team, her home, Team Rocket. They had given her everything she needed and she was grateful for it. Especially Jessie, James and Meowth. They had given her something that most Rockets don't – love. They were fond of her and she was fond of them. They had a sort of a sibling relationship.

She was going to start her journey tomorrow. She had packed everything she needed. She was very excited. And that's why she was dancing and singing.

Someone knocked the door. Jessie entered inside, followed by James and Meowth. But when they saw her dancing and singing, they stopped and watched the performance. After she was done, they smiled and clapped.

Realizing that someone was watching her performance, the girl did an extravagant bow. "Thank you!"

"Laura, are you ready to get your starter?" James.

"Yes! I've been waiting forever!" the girl, now identified as Laura, squealed.

"Good. And remember, while you are also a trainer, you are also a Rocket," Jessie reminded the 10-year-old Laura.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Laura saluted ridiculously.

"Good," Jessie said. "Now, come along. You are getting your starter."

* * *

Laura was walking in the hallways of one of the many secret headquarters of Team Rocket in that particular region. Her starter, Charmander was walking next to her. She would have kept him in his pokeball, but since she just got him, she decided to let him out for some time.

After she had gotten Charmander and ate lunch, she decided to go to Meowth's, James' and another Rocket boy named Jack's room.

She was just about to knock their door, when suddenly the door opened and hit her right on the face.

"Owwch," Laura rubbed her face and narrowed her eyes. "Which idiot…" she started saying and turned to see who opened the door. It was Jack. If it was someone her age or lower than her, she would've done something. But this is Jack. He is a senior. She can't do anything.

"Oh, hi Jack," Laura gritted her teeth.

"Oh hey," Jack said with no expression whatsoever and walked away.

"One day, I'll be even better than him and everyone else…." Laura said. "Anyway, I don't think I've ever see him smile. But I guess that that's what is to be expected from a Rocket."

She walked into their room, followed by her Charmander. She saw James, Meowth and Jessie in there.

"Hi!" Laura said.

"Hello," the trio responded.

"You know Jack, right?" James asked.

"The idiot who walked out of this room? Yep!" Laura replied.

"Huh?" Meowth raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know…Ever since I saw him, I had this weird feeling as if HE'S GONNA DESTROY MY LIFE! I hate him!" Laura said, looking mad.

"He's going to be your partner," Jessie said coolly.

"SAY WHAT?!" Laura yelled.

"He's going to be your partner," Jessie repeated.

Laura took a deep breath. "No way," she retorted calmly. "My pokémon and I are gonna go by ourselves."

"So that's settled then," Jessie said brightly. "He's gonna be your partner."

"No, I said I wanna be alone!" Laura said. "Didn't you hear me?"

"We did," Jessie said. "But, you're going with him. No arguments, nothing."

"Why can't I be alone?" Laura whined.

"Because I said so, that's why!" Jessie said.

"You can't do this to me!" Laura cried.

"Yes, we can!" Jessie snapped.

Laura kept quiet. Jessie was scary when she was angry.

"Besides, he has three years' experience and he'll be there to help you out," James said. "He'll teach you tricks and different techniques to be able to steal things easily."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Laura rolled her eyes.

"We're doing this for your good," James said.

"Okay," Laura said and then proceeded to her room.

* * *

[A few minutes earlier…]

"You must not tell her anything about her identity. Try to keep her away from–" Jessie instructed but Jack interrupted.

"I get the point."

"And whenever she asks if you know anything–" Jessie continued but Jack interrupted again.

"I said I _get_ the point," Jack said exasperatedly.

"The thing is, being the daughter of such talented people–" James said but Jack interrupted.

"means that she too is talented and is a great addition to Team Rocket, blah blah blah. I get the point, okay?" Jack asked, clearly annoyed.

"We just don't want anything to go wrong," Meowth spoke up.

"Is that all you have to say?" Jack asked the trio.

"Yes. You may go," Jessie said.

Jack opened the door, only to hear a muffled 'Owwch.'

* * *

[Next day…]

"Woah!"

Laura was wearing her new Rocket outfit and a black bag pack. Today was the first day of her journey. She was clearly fascinated at what stood in front of her. It was a car… a caravan actually, but a more modified version of it. Jessie, James and Meowth travelled in a hot-air balloon. Like that, Jack travelled in this vehicle.

She had been a little cross in the morning, but she had started to adjust to Jack.

"So, you live in this?" Laura asked Jack.

Jack had led her outside of the secret headquarters. They were in a forest. He had stored his vehicle in some secret place.

"Yeah. Now, get in," Jack ushered Laura to get in the vehicle. He got in the driver's seat.

"Wait a second, aren't you too young to drive this?" Laura asked.

"Yup."

"So, if someone catches us, you're arrested."

"Nope."

"How come?"

"I have my ways."

"What kind of ways?"

"You'll see."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Anyway," Jack said as he started the vehicle (after putting the seat-belt, of course), breaking the awkward silence. "This thing can do almost anything."

"Anything?" Laura asked as she put her seat-belt.

" _Almost_ anything," Jack said as he started riding the car-caravan thing. "It may look as if it goes slow, but it can go fast."

"That's awesome! We can escape from difficult situations, then!"

"Exactly. This used to be a caravan once, but I stole it and improved it."

"It must've taken a long time to make it so….cool!"

"Dr. Sanders helped me."

"No wonder."

"If you open the kinda huge slot behind us, you can see how the living space looks like."

"Can I look now?"

"If you want, yes."

"Thanks!" Laura said. She opened the slot and saw what the caravan part looked like. A bunk bed in the corner, a bathroom on the opposite corner, a rug in the center, windows on either side, sofa on one side and door on the opposite side, a cupboard on one side and a stove on the other side, and a TV on top of the door. "Wow, it looks really comfy."

"Yup."

"What is our first mission?"

"You mean _your_ first mission, I'm 13 and had had three years' experience. I'll help you, of course, it is our mission, but _your first_ mission."

"Right, sorry. What's our mission?"

"Steal pokémon."

"And how are we going to do that?"

* * *

 **I'm leaving for India tomorrow and I won't be typing over there, so expect the next chapter a little late.**

 **A review, fav or follow will be very much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay. I seriously hate myself for updating so late. The thing is, half my love for writing was converted and added to my love of reading books, not fanfics. So I've been highly inactive in Fanfiction for a few months. Not a good excuse, but it's the truth. And it's me. That's just how I am.**

 **Another reason why I haven't been updating is this story. When I published the epilogue, a part of this chapter was already done. After the vacations, I continued writing and was halfway through, when I realized that I just could NOT publish it. It was far too stupid. And I started viewing thing from different perspectives and stuff. It took me sometime to come up with a better idea and I rewrote this a couple of times, until I came up with this. It's not that good, but it's satisfactory and I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Anyway, I LOVE you guys for waiting so patiently and reading and reviewing this story. Speaking of reviews, I've decided to start replying to them. Here are the replies:**

 _ **Pokemaster3164: Thank you. I'm glad you like it.**_

 _ **XxCreativeSoulxX: Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Rickymon Gaming: Thank you so much!**_

 _ **Rickymon Gaming: For your second review, let me say one thing: You are the one who made me wanna continue this story instead of postponing it to 'tomorrow' which never came (until I read you review). You made me realized that there are some people here you want to read my story.**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

 **' _Thoughts.'_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Laura was chilling out in the living space of the van with Charmander when they stopped. Wondering why they did, she opened the slot and was going to ask Jack why they'd stopped, when she saw him getting out. She was going to get out but she saw Jack opening the door of the living space of the van.

"Why did we-" Laura asked, but was interrupted.

"We have to make a trap," Jack replied, getting in and picking up some boxes that were margined to a corner.

"Oh, yeah," Laura asked, getting up from the couch.

"The food we stole…you ate some of that, didn't you?" Jack asked, frowning and making sharp eye contact with Laura.

"Oh!" Laura exclaimed, shaken from Jack's glare. "Ah…the food. I remember...I-I didn't eat any of those."

"Yes, you did."

Laura had no idea how Jack knew that she had eaten some food from the stock they stole. Earlier, they stole a lot of food from a few shops while leaving false clues (Jack's idea) and covering up their tracks. Laura tried not to eat anything as she knew they'd be using it later. Jack had passed her a few bottles of fake manipulating powder* and told her to sprinkle on them.

Laura had no idea Jack was allowed to use manipulating powder. But then again, it made sense. He had a high status among Rockets in their age group. Before she did sprinkle them, however, Laura ate a few sweets, cautiously, so that Jack wouldn't know.

"…No, I didn't eat any," Laura sad clearly.

"Yes, you did."

"Dang it," Laura muttered, then decided that she'd better tell him the truth because there was no use hiding. "Okay, you're right, I did eat. Just a chocolate."

"…and?" Jack asked, knowing that she must've eaten much more.

"A mini doughnut," Laura said, embarrassed.

"Next time you do it, you'll face the consequences," Jack replied. "And don't just sit there. Help me with these."

"Oh, right," Laura said, quickly getting up and helping Jack. "C'mon Charmander. Help us out."

"Char," Charmander nodded.

* * *

 ***Manipulating powder is NOT real. It is purely my imagination. It was created by a group of scientists of Team Rocket. It is extremely rare and expensive. One can control a person for two days using only bits of this powder. However, the fake one only lasts for two hours. One can stop the effects of it, without it wearing off eventually, by splashing water on the victim's face.**

 **A Team Rocket member is NOT allowed to use it for any purpose other than for the organization. Also, no member is allowed to trade or sell manipulating powder or its fake outside or within Team Rocket.** **Only Rockets of higher status are allowed to use the fake one, because they are the ones to earn it. Rockets of very high status possess the originals.**

* * *

It was Jack's idea.

He had told about the plan to her in the van while she was sprinkling the powder.

" _Set a shop. Pretend to sell food. Tell 'em there are free samples. That'll get them tasting it. Once the powder's effect starts working, ask them to hand over their Pokémon. Then tell them to go their ways. Done."_

 _"That's the longest thing you ever said to me," Laura said._

 _Jack didn't reply._

 _"Anyway, doesn't it seem too easy?" Laura asked. "I mean, don't you think we should use this on a day we'd get loads of customers? Because I don't think you wanna waste this manipulating powder… Even its fake is hard to get."_

 _"..."_

"… _um…well, I do know that the Gym is going to open and all… But it-" Laura stopped talking when she realized something had hit her on her forehead. It was a crumpled piece of paper. "What …"_

 _From the driver's seat, Jack had thrown it. She flattened out the paper. A poster. About the All-Kanto Pokémon Tournament. With all kinds of competitions with pokémon – battles, contests, performances, etc. The participants were those who were excellent in any of the events (who were probably told of it beforehand and were invited)._

" _So…it's…like, a really big event, huh?" Laura asked, raising her voice._

 _Jack didn't bother to reply._

"… _..I'll take that as a yes."_

* * *

"….Aaaaaand….it's done!" Laura said brightly as she looked at the little food shop they'd set up. It was clearly handmade. Two decorated tables filled with eatables (extras were in the van) in front of a chair. They'd collect pokeballs in a huge sack, which was hidden under the table.

Jack retreated in the van. "I've something to take care of," he said to Laura.

"So….I'm gonna be the one to sell everything?" Laura asked.

Jack came out of the van, holding a black wig and sunglasses. Then he threw them to Laura, who caught it. "Best to disguise," he said, while ignoring Laura's question. "In case-"

"In case I'm caught or someone snaps a picture of me to send to the authorities, they won't know how I actually look," Laura recited, remembering how many times Jessie, James and Meowth told her. "But wait, you didn't answer my question."

Jack went back in, again completely ignoring her.

"….I mean, _pretend_ to sell everything?" Laura said louder, trying to get him to answer.

"…"

"Whatever.I don't care if you're telling me anything or not," Laura said loudly, sitting on the chair.

"…"

"Okay, fine."

"..."

"Since waiting for people to pass by is going to be boring, I'll read a book," Laura muttered, taking a book from her bag.

* * *

Laura could see two teenage girls walking towards her direction. They were talking and laughing.

One having shoulder length dark blue hair, brown eyes and wearing a green shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of glasses, a travelling bag swung around her left shoulder and sneakers. She was tall and looked to be about 17 or 18.

The other girl had mid-back blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail, grey eyes and was wearing a white shirt, a brown jacket, brown skirt, brown boots and holding a purse. She looked to be about 14 or 15.

Laura smiled. They'll be her first victims.

"G'day!" Laura said to attract their attention. They stopped talking, looked at her and smiled. They came closer to Laura's shop. "I'm selling sweets. Just to taste what they're like, you _can_ have samples, though only 1 sample to each person."

"Cool!" the blonde brightened. "But why aren't you at the City?"

"Um...I, uh, like the, um...forest better?" Laura said. "Yeah. You know, the-the fresh air and everything. There's just so much pollution in the City. And stuff. Yeah."

"Oh," the blonde said.

"So do any of you want sweets?" Laura asked quickly, wanting to get it over with.

"Can I taste one of these?" the bluenette asked, pointing to an array of marshmallows.

"I told you, samples are allowed," Laura said.

"Thanks," the bluenette said, picking the marshmallow, followed by the blonde, tasting a chcolate cupcake.

The effects of manipulating powder was instant. Their eyes turned dreamy, like they were controlled (which they were). They looked at Laura.

"So…" Laura said, daring to speaking and watching them closely. "Can I...Can I see your pokeballs?"

Without a word, the bluenette picked out 3 pokeballs from her bag, while the blonde just picked out one.

"That's it?" Laura said softly, yet more certainly.

The girls nodded.

"Umm…could you put them in this sac?" Laura asked, handing out the sac.

They nodded and put their pokeballs in it. Then they looked at Laura.

' _It's a little creepy,'_ Laura shivered, then spoke. "Um, thanks. You can go to your ways. And when you reach the center of the city, splash some water on your faces."

They nodded and walked towards the city, with Laura's awed gaze following them. This was the first time she'd seen the effects of manipulating powder. She'd heard of it many times, but seeing it in real life is far different from just hearing it. She collapsed onto the chair, still in awe.

"Good work," a voice said, startling her.

Laura quickly turned to see Jack looking out from the door of the van. "You saw me?" she gasped.

"Yes."

"Oh," Laura smiled, satisfied and sat lazing on the chair.

15 minutes later that she heard footsteps. She looked up from her book. Her eyes went wide.

 _'Who are they?'_

* * *

 **OMIGOSH I'M SO HAPPY THAT IT IS FINALLY DONE! Yeah. I went through it once. Did you guys like the chapter? How was it? Awesome? Okay? Terrible?**

 **I need answers.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! So my exams are FINALLY OVER and I had done a little typing here and there. So I got this completed today.**

 **Review** **:**

 _ **Rickymon Gaming: You'd seriously use it for that? But isn't it too precious to waste it on that?**_

 **Also, important author's note in the end. I'll be discussing important stuff about the story.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Laura heard footsteps. She looked up. When she saw them, her eyes widened slightly. As if she's seen them before somewhere and recognizes them, but she can't pinpoint who they are. A girl and two boys were walking towards her direction.

The girl was probably of her age. She had black eyes and was wearing an unzipped purple hoodie. Underneath, she wore a shirt. She wore purple jeans and wore black and yellow sneakers and a grey bag swung over her shoulders.

Next to her, walked two boys, both older than her. Both boys were teens, and around the same age, maybe 14.

One had maroon hair. He wore a black shirt with white designs on it. The sleeves were rolled up. He wore grey jeans and black sneakers.

The other boy was taller than the previous boy. He had black hair and wore a scarf around his neck. He wore a colourful jacket with a shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans. He was looking in his phone.

As they came closer, Laura heard the maroon-haired boy with a mischievous smile asking the other one, "Texting your girlfriend?"

"Don't have one," was the reply.

Before the shorter teen could respond, Laura got their attention by loudly saying, "Um, hey!"

Three pair of eyes looked at Laura. She gestured them to come forward. "Um, I'm selling sweets and stuff. But every person can take one sample just to test it out. So do you wanna give it a try?"

The girl's eyes lit up at the mention of 'sweets' and she said, "Really? Like, I can test-?"

"No," the maroon-haired boy said.

"What?!" the girl turned to him.

"You've eaten too much already."

"Ugh," the girl ignored him and turned to Laura. "So like I was saying, samples _are_ allowed?"

"Yeah," Laura nodded enthusiastically. "What's you name, by the way?"

"A-"

"My sister doesn't talk to strangers," the maroon-haired boy interjected. "Especially a stranger girl who, for some reason, sells sweets in the forest instead of doing in the city where one could get loads of customers due to the upcoming tournament."

Laura raised her eyebrows. This guy was…intimidating. But this time, she was prepared. She had an answer. In fact, she'd been thinking about good answers while she waited for customers.

"The vendor spots are full," Laura said. "And if I get caught selling in places which are not labelled as _'Vendor Spots'_ , I'd be arrested. And I set it up here because many people are coming for the tournament. And this path is used very often."

The teen narrowed his eyes. Before he could say anything, the black-haired boy, who was watching the entire scene, said, "C'mon. Let's go."

"But I have to buy some-" the black haired girl started, but was interrupted by the maroon-haired boy again. "No." One look from his face said that the matter was final. The girl sighed and looked at the sweets longingly as they went.

Laura should have been frustrated. Or at least a little mad. One valuable customer gone. More like three. But then again, these kind of things always happened in business. She should've felt normal or something.

But she was relieved. She was glad that they didn't fall for the trick, though she didn't know why.

Laura shook her head. It wasn't right. She should not be glad that they weren't tricked. After all, what's the use if a thief feels sorry for his/her victim? A true Rocket would never think like that. A true Rocket is cold.

But, where were those feelings coming from?

"Shut up," she scolded her head. "Just shut up."

The head didn't reply.

Good. Laura would've been scared out of her guts if her head starts talking.

She called out Charmander. 'Hey," she greeted him.

"Char," Charmander cheerfully replied.

"Can you guard this for me?" Laura asked. "I'll be back in a sec."

Charmander nodded.

"Great, thanks!" Laura smiled as she entered the van. Jack was sitting on the couch with the laptop on his lap. He was typing something. "What are you doing?"

"Jessie called."

"And?"

"Apparently you didn't register yourself as a Working Rocket."

Laura knew what a working Rocket was. Members of Team Rocket are divided into two categories:

1) Training Rocket: Training Rockets are those who train till they're ready to officially work for the organization.

2) Working Rocket: Working Rockets are those who contribute to the organization.

As for those who retire, they are no longer part of the organization, but the Team keeps and eye on them, so they wouldn't sell off any secrets or any information about Team Rocket. Those people survive on their savings.

Laura knew all these. And she knew that she had registered herself as a working member. "But I already did it."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. I remember," Laura said. "I did it just before I fell asleep that night…and…and." She trailed off as she realized that she must've forgotten to click the 'Register' button. Either that or she must not have clicked it properly. She was really tired that night and she wanted to go to sleep immediately. So she must have not been careful. "I must've forgotten to click that button or didn't click it properly. Or something."

Jack didn't say anything.

"Anyway, we have to eat lunch," Laura said. "Something that does _not_ have manipulating powder in it. I'm hungry. And so is Charmander."

Jack shut his laptop. He went to the cupboard and opened it. It had a few shelves. One shelf was labelled as 'Jack', one as 'Laura', the next 'Food', then 'Utensils', and the last as 'Other Supplies' like first aid, etc.

Jack kept his laptop in his shelf and from the 'Food' shelf, took out two sandwiches covered in aluminum foil. "Sandwich?"

"Sure," Laura said happily. "There are some pokémon food, right?"

Jack took out two cans of pokémon food.

"Great! So I'm eating outside with Charmander."

* * *

"I'll look at the stall," Jack said after lunch as he leaned on the door frame of the van.

"So that means I can do anything I want?" Laura asked. "Like roam around with Charmander and stuff?"

Jack stepped out of the caravan. He nodded.

Laura got up. She had been sitting on her chair. She went back in the van, then came out again. She had removed her wig and sunglasses and changed into her casual clothes - a simple blue shirt, a light blue skirt and boots. "Stupid disguise," she uttered as she got down from the van. She hated wigs.

Suddenly her phone started ringing. James had given her a phone on her 10th birthday so she could keep in contact when she was on her journey. She looked at the phone. It was Jessie. "Hello, Jessie," she answered.

" _Hello,"_ Jessie replied. _"How are things going?"_

"Great!" Laura said. "How about you?"

" _Good,"_ Jessie said. _"What are you doing now?"_

"I just ate lunch," Laura said. "I'm gonna check out Viridian City with Charmander."

" _Wear a wig,"_ Jessie advised. _"Or your hat or something."_

"Why should I-"

" _You're gonna pickpocket right?"_

"Yes."

" _A tournament's going to happen in Viridian City, right?"_

"Yes."

" _There's a chance people from your past might be there."_

"O-oh," Laura stammered as realization hit her. She didn't really know her past, but from what she knew, it was horrible.

Meowth said that they found her in a forest in terrible condition. When she was only 8 years. Apparently, her parents abandoned her. When she found out she was abandoned, she was terrified and also a _little_ relieved because if they hadn't abandoned her, she would've ran away herself. She couldn't stand her parents by the way they treated. But if she had ran away, she'd have probably taken some supplies with her. Unfortunately, she had no supplies. She had woken up in a forest with a note.

The trio asked if she wanted to join Team Rocket, promising her happiness. She said yes. On the way, they had an accident which resulted in her losing _all_ her memories, which was actually a good thing because her past was so terrible she wanted to forget it.

Losing her memories was what she wanted before she actually lost it, Meowth had said.

Even though there was a slim chance that she'd see people form her past, Jessie still didn't want to take any risk. Laura too didn't want to see any of them. Sure she might not recognize them, but _they_ might recognize her, which might lead to unnecessary conversation. It would be a complete waste of time and energy.

"Right, thanks," Laura said.

" _Just be careful,"_ Jessie said.

"You too," Laura said, ending the call. Then she went back in the van and went to her bed, which was the top bunk. She stuck a mirror over there a while back. She pinned her hair to a bun, then wore a huge hat and a pair of glasses. She also wore an overcoat. "That should be enough," she said.

Then she joined Charmander outside. Jack had already gotten a customer.

"C'mon Charmander. Let's walk around. How about taking a look at the City?" Laura asked Charmander.

"Char," Charmander answered.

Laura smiled again and both walked into the City together.

* * *

 **Okay, that's it. Hope you enjoyed and stuff, blah blah blah.**

 **Now we get to the important stuff.**

 **When I first published this, I had only finished the prologue and the first chapter and hadn't even PLANNED the entire story, Yes, I know I should've waited until I had planned out the entire thing and everything but I wanted to publish it ALREADY** **. I have planned the end and the epilogue and some incidents in between, but I haven't planned the entire thing.**

 **It takes me some time to plan what happens next because I focus on too many possible routes and that's why it takes me such a long time to update this story. I write, I rewrite, then realize it's ridiculous or far fetched. Speaking of far fetched, I HATE when a story is unrealistic and far fetched. Which is why I try to make this story as realistic or reasonable as possible.**

 **I have a question for you guys: Is the manipulating powder thing far fetched? Or the fact that Team Rocket's science is so advanced that they can wipe memories?**

 **Another thing I wanna say is: the title of this story. We have to admit - it's terrible. 'She Comes', seriously? THAT'S the title of this story? I asked myself this question so many times as the ridiculousness of this title dawned on me. Honestly, I'm terrible in making titles. My stories may be good, my titles are beyond terrible. I had very few ideas of titles for this story and all of them were far, far worse. The title of this story is almost nothing like this.**

 **I honestly want to change it to something like, 'The Lost Amnesiac' so THEN I could attract a lot more people. And you know what? I'm going to (I found out that it's possible in FanFiction). It might sound ridiculous - changing the title in the middle of a story. But, hey! It fits the story better, doesn't it? And I'm announcing the future title of this story right now so everyone who has ever read this will recognize it. I might change the summary a little too.**

 **What do you guys think?**


End file.
